


Planetarium Kisses

by chrysozonite



Series: short drabbles that my mind randomly thinks of as i listen to random rei sakuma playlist on spotify [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Aoi Yuuta, Mentions of Kaoru's brother, Mentions of Kaoru's sister, Mentions of Ran Nagisa, Mentions of Shinkai Kanata, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysozonite/pseuds/chrysozonite
Summary: Once, he tried playing the song he and his mother used to sing a lot when she was alive. He was thankful that the song’s not heavy on the instrumentals and relied mostly on the vocals, yet he almost teared up when he first managed to finish the song.Little by little he starts to master it, warm memories of childhood rushing into his mind whenever he plays it. Who knew that such little instrument could bring warmth to his heart?
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Oogami Kouga
Series: short drabbles that my mind randomly thinks of as i listen to random rei sakuma playlist on spotify [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713193
Kudos: 15





	Planetarium Kisses

The first strums made on the instrument already made up his mind— This is easy for him to play.

Kaoru often sees ukuleles on everything related to the tropics and the beach so he was curious. It also looks easy enough; with only four strings and fewer frets compared to the guitar. Of course, he can never match Koga’s skill in playing stringed instruments (except, perhaps, for the violin on which the younger boy is still learning from time to time after practices) but perhaps he can start learning this little by little.

He started to make time after practices and daily activities as well, sometimes asking Yuuta for advice since he is a member of the Band BB circle. Sometimes he piques Nagisa’s interest as well where he sometimes gives Eden’s music sheets so that Kaoru can practice it from time to time.

The sound of ukuleles reminds him of his childhood days, where he would often take long walks on the beach with his mothers from time to time. The soft, sweet sound when plucked provides his mind the color of honey and surrounds him with warmth similar to his mother’s voice. 

Once, he tried playing the song he and his mother used to sing a lot when she was alive. He was thankful that the song’s not heavy on the instrumentals and relied mostly on the vocals, yet he almost teared up when he first managed to finish the song.

Little by little he starts to master it, warm memories of childhood rushing into his mind whenever he plays it. Who knew that such little instrument could bring warmth to his heart?

He sends out clips of him playing the song on his ukulele to his siblings, knowing that they, too, miss their mother. He still sometimes feels bad that they had to carry the burden of the whole family while he’s out here fulfilling the dream he has for himself, so sending out some tunes carrying comfort are the only thing that he can do for them. 

Kaoru received a heartfelt ‘thank you’ from his older sister, while still getting no reply from his brother. 

He started to play some other songs too that reminds him of childhood. Some of the songs made him picture the times he went to the aquariums he and his mother visited, the aquatic animals mesmerizing him and painting his world the color of the clear, blue sea. Kaoru began to send ukulele clips to Kanata, too.

It’s been going on for months now without telling any members of UNDEAD about this, although he supposes that it’s not their business to know what occupies his heart and mind anymore. He’s still participating actively in unit and circle activities, keeping up the responsible Kaoru Hakaze image. 

Those activities can be tiring every once in a while, and Kaoru is just happy that playing a simple instrument could take all those away. Is this perhaps how Koga feels whenever he plays the guitar? Or Rei to his piano, Adonis with his ocarina? Playing an instrument suited to him is such a wonder indeed.

-

Kaoru gathers up the courage to finally show the fruits of his labor to Koga, who has been curious for a while why Kaoru’s hands seemed callused despite Kaoru applying hand creams to keep his hand soft. 

He records it the night before their next meet-up using just his mobile device. Both Yuuta and Nagisa were already sleeping at that time so the only other noise recorded was the sound of the air conditioner in the room. The dainty sound of the ukulele accompanied by his soft hums overpowers the background noises, so it’s all fine.

Kaoru spends a little portion of his night transferring it to a USB flash drive and the other feeling giddy that he’s doing this. The flash drive only has that short, three minute and thirty-five second audio clip, a notepad file that only has 愛してるよ、大神晃牙。 , and a picture of them together that he made as wallpaper.

He gives it to Koga the day after during their date at a local planetarium upon the boy’s request. Kaoru had it attached to a corgi charm before he slept, adding an additional gemini charm he bought behind Koga’s back when he paid a visit to the comfort room. He considered giving it on the way home, but his heart was so full of love and fascination to the boy that he couldn’t help but kiss him while he’s checking out the planet Venus, slipping the gift to Koga’s open hand. 


End file.
